


Rivetra Week Day7: Comfort/Sorrow

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Rivetra Week 2017, children au, rivetra, sorrow/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: petra is sad that her bestfriend moved away, and levi tries to be nice about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ends the rivetra week for me

The playground is always filled with children in Levi’s class during summertime. For some reason, he tries to stay away from the bigger crowds of kids, the dirty kids, and especially the girls. But when he sees Petra, a girl he had only seen during recess at school, by herself crying, he can’t help but go to her.

“Are you okay?” he asks, tapping her shoulder to urge her to turn around.

When she does, he sees her swollen eyes and her runny nose. “M-my best friend moved away,” she stutters, still crying. “I miss her s-so much. She’s the only one I played with.”

Her hands are fiddling with the end of her shirt now.

“Maybe you should stop crying?” he suggests. He never really knew what to do when girls cried. He’s only 7, afterall.

This only prompts bigger tears to form from her eyes. This makes Levi panic just a little. He looks around for anyone that may have been in her class before, but he can’t seem to find anyone.

He takes a deep breath and extends his hand towards her. “You can play with me,” he says, trying his hardest to let out his friendliest smile.

She wipes the tears from her eyes, then wipes her hands on her shirt. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “I’ll even be your new best friend if you’ll let me.”

And she beams, showing her set of teeth. She takes his hand with hers, “Let’s go on the swings.”


End file.
